Gallery:Takagi Sayuki
Takagi Sayuki Gallery is an forum page for the purpose of listing Takagi Sayuki photos based on promotions and specific events. Singles TakagiSayuki-FiestaFiesta2.jpg|August 2017 (Fiesta! Fiesta!) TakagiSayuki-JidandaDance-front.jpg|April 2017 (Jidanda Dance) G3369810.jpg|April 2017 (Feel! Kanjiru yo) g3194194.jpg|October 2016 (Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~) profilefront-takagisayuki-20160810.jpg|October 2016 (KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!) g3238782.jpg|October 2016 (Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou) Z_willer00-img405x581-1454553380cpzaes16989.jpg|February 2016 (Next to you!) Takagi-KaradaDake-front.jpg|February 2016 (Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai) A813df53cafec0a3766fd03fa20979c7e47149f2.jpg|April 2015 (Wonderful World) q4ujYZ8cgJMU1XnSXR2WL271yl8.jpg|April 2015 (Ça va? Ça va?) Senobitakagi2.jpg|October 2014 (Senobi) Black_butterfly_sayuki.jpg|June 2014 (Black Butterfly) Takagi hadaka.jpg|March 2014 (Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS) Iniwarusayuki.jpg|December 2013 (Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo) PfLDdQYD20gZndnbw-TMNl0MQKM.jpg|December 2013 (Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu) Romancesayuki.jpg|September 2013 (Romance no Tochuu) Takagi_Sayuki-396888.jpg|June 2013 Takagi_01_img.jpg|May 2013 4elBTxq.jpg|March 2013 Albums Profilefront-takagisayuki-20150615.jpg|July 2015 Concerts TakagiSayuki-LIVEAROUND2017JJDay.jpg|October 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~) TakagiSayuki-2017SUMMER.jpg|July 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER) TakagiSayuki-2017SevenHorizon.jpg|July 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~) TakagiSayuki-NEXTONESPECIAL-MFT.jpg|April 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~) TakagiSayuki-LIVE2017NEXTONE.jpg|February 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~) Sayuki2017Winter.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) TakagiSayuki-LIVEMISSIONFINAL-mft.jpg|November 2016 (Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan) 0000000109292.jpg|October 2016 (Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~) 0000000103072.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) Takagisayuki2343484.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) 0000000067402.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Takagi Sayuki-518025.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) 0000000026982.jpg|July 2014 (Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ & Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~) Takaginewspng.jpg|June 2014 (Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~) Takagi Sayuki-432278.jpg|January 2014 (Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ & Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~) Takagi Sayuki-409820.jpg|September 2013 6757575.jpg|July 2013 (Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ & Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~) 296099 181553228672217 713918300 n.jpg|June 2013 Takagitestmay2013.jpg|May 2013 TakagiYaon.jpg|May 2013 (Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~) Img20130401133819361.jpg|March 2013 Img20130113124243997.jpg|January 2013 Img20121228042527.jpg|December 2012 Img20120909135611387.jpg|September 2012 Tumblr_mclvl0Q7DM1r5tyzho1_500.jpg|September 2012 575890_10150895237677734_1726170467_n.jpg|June 2012 Img20120402154312629.jpg|March 2012 20110205225455.jpg|November 2010 Events Sayuki20YearsasYellowDress.jpg|April 2017 (Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2017) TakagiSayuki-MiracleBus2-verA.jpg|March 2017 (Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus 2~ in Izu) SayukiChristmasII.jpg|December 2016 (Juice=Juice FC Event 2016 ~Meri Kuri x Juice x Box II~) Sayuki19YearsBlueDress.jpeg|April 2016 (Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016) SayukiChristmas.jpg|December 2015 (Juice=Juice FC Event 2015 ~Meri Kuri x Juice x Box~) Takagibd2015.jpg|April 2015 (Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015) Takagi Sayuki-508862.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 shuukakusai) Takagi Sayuki-489186.jpg|September 2014 (Juice=Juice FC Event 2014 ~Miracle x Juice x Box II) Takagiboxpng.jpg|May 2014 (Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi) Sayukibirthdaypng.jpg|April 2014 (Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014) NDcy6jz7kJTy1BupumO9nKCKc1Y.jpg|August 2013 (Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle x Juice x Box~) Theater Takagi-KoisuruHelloKitty.jpg|2014 promoting Koisuru Hello Kitty SKiP64Q7Vq-S96ycY8g6NGrh11o.jpg|2011 promoting Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ RondWgY6a1xptz9H6Tpk9an8Tpc.jpg|2010 promoting Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni Television 1100069.jpg|January 2012 Magazines TakagiSayuki-GravureTheTelevision-March2016.jpg|March 2016 (Gravure The Television) TakagiSayuki-UTB_Feb2016.jpg|February 2016 (UTB+) TakagiSayuki-GravureTheTelevisionAug15.jpg|August 2015 (Gravure The Television) Magazine, Takagi Sayuki-492476.jpg|2014 JpV3OznANeAnF9i4ebcdPFs12wA.jpg|2014 0kJ3Z9lzc2SYua8XniDe6YiJ-aA.jpg|2014 Takagi Sayuki-395608.jpg|August 2013 (Gravure the Televison) Takagi sayuki 725912.jpg|2013 Magazine, Takagi Sayuki-403033.jpg|2013 Photobooks Takagi Sayuki-561510.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) Hello Pro Egg Profile Images Takagifeb2013.jpg|February 2013 TakagiSayuki1.jpg|March 2012 05eee.jpg|July 2011 479979119.jpg|March 2010 Other Official Profile Images Takagi2017july.jpg|July 2015 Other Kf2o2a.jpg|Spring 2011 (Auditioning for S/mileage) Imagetshdjjsbdosnsbne.jpg Imagehsiwkahemsbekkd.jpg Imagegshdoakwbsidjjedk.jpg See Also *Gallery:Juice=Juice Category:Takagi Sayuki Category:Takagi Sayuki Images